insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Envy
Skills Envy has a shape shifting ability, able to mimic the forms of humans perfectly, even down to the voice, and those of animals. He can also, while in battle, transform limbs into weapons. The only limit he has on this is his own imagination and he cannot exceed the size and weight of his monstrous form, which is enormous. He is also not the most adept fighter. Generally he relies upon his huge size and strength as well as his transformation powers to fight. In his monstrous form Envy becomes much larger and stronger, able to use the human souls that cover him to distract people and grab them with his tongue, which he can lengthen at will. In his true form, the only ability Envy has left is to latch onto humans and use them as puppets in the hope of gathering more souls to restore his Philosopher's Stone. Speaking of his Philosopher's Stone, it grants him several powers. He can heal quickly, and never ages, however it only lasts so long until he runs out of souls and is forced to revert to his true form. Once that happens he can die just as easily as any human. Personality Envy is incredibly cruel and sadistic, enjoying causing pain and suffering. In fact, he lives on it. More often than not he will toy with someone before he kills them, just to cause them anguish. Being a sadist he has no problems causing confrontations, sometimes using his powers to accomplish this, simply so that he can sit back and watch in amusement. Envy is also ruthless, not bothered by pleas for help or begging by those he kills. In fact, he finds this funny.However, underneath all this, he is jealous of the fact that humans form relationships and how they care for one another. Homunuli do not care about each other, so he finds it difficult to understand compassion or any other emotions of the sort. Still, sometimes he wishes that he could. ' ' Appearance Envy generally stays in the form of an androgynous teenager, considering it beautiful. While in this form he has long green hair and violet eyes, as well as a tank top, mini skirt, and headband. In his monstrous form he becomes much larger, towering over people. In this form he has four arms and legs and a long tail, as well as spouting the physical representations of the souls he contains within him along his sides and tongue. If he is reduced to his true form he reverts to an almost baby-like version of this monstrous form, losing his abilities to shift. Relationships History Envy was not the first Homunculus created, but he is one of the oldest. Generally used as an assassin by Father due to his shapeshifting abilities, Envy was the one who started the Ishval civil war but impersonating a solder and shooting a small Ishvalan child. Naturally fighting started, causing the decimation of almost the entire nation. Some refugees got away, but they were later hunted down by the army of Amestris. Mostly disappearing for several years after this incident, Envy is called back into action to kill Lt. Col. Maes Hughes to keep the existence of the Homunculi secret. Taking the form of Gracia Hughes out of pure sadism he does so, trapping Hughes in a telephone booth in the park and shooting him. As Envy leaves he takes the form of Maria Ross, ensuring that people 'saw' her at the scene. Because of this act Envy forced Maria to go into hiding, and earned himself the unknowing hatred of Colonel Roy Mustang, who was determined to avenge Hughes' death. Envy's next appearance was when he and Gluttony fought Edward and Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and company in the forest after Gluttony escaped from the group, enraged by Mustang's voice for the Homunculus recognized him as the killer of Lust. Breaking the ropes that bound him, Gluttony went on a rampage, reverting to his own monstrous form as he attempted to swallow Mustang whole. Inadvertently he swallowed Edward, Envy, and Ling instead, trapping them in his endless stomach, which is actually a false Door of Truth. Envy, thinking they will be trapped forever, actually begins to talk to Edward and Ling, revealing himself as the instigator of the Ishvalan war and telling them that they will never get out. Deciding that he has nothing better to do, Envy changes into his monstrous form, attacking Ed and Ling. They try to fight back, but fail, and Ed ends up getting swallowed. Just as he is about to give up he spots Envy's Philosopher's Stone and gets an idea. Edward convinces Envy to spit him out and let him use the Homunculus' Stone to open the actual Door of Truth so that they can pass through it and return to the normal world. Intrigued by the idea Envy agrees, and they manage to escape, each going their separate ways. Later reduced to his true form by Tim Marcoh, Envy is given to May Chang so that she can take him back to Xing for research into immortality. However Envy is able to convince the girl to take him to Central instead, where he is able to break out and return to his human form. However he does not remain this way for long, as Roy Mustang attempts to kill him to avenge Maes Hughes. Returned to his True form by Mustang's attacks Envy is saved by Edward Elric, Riza Hawkeye, and Scar, though he cannot believe it. Envy attempts to make the group fight each other, bringing up injustices each person has done, but they do not listen, enraging him. Edward, seeing something in Envy that no one else has, tells the Homunculus that he must be jealous of humans because they can care for each other. Ashamed that a mere human could guess how he felt, Envy rips out his Philosopher's Stone in a suicide attempt. However it did not quite work, for instead of dying he ended up in Pandora. And, needless to say, he is not quite happy about this. Pandora History